The One Where We Find Out What Might Have Been
by OrsonWells
Summary: This is kinda an AU of S9 when Sheldon decides to start dating again. it's a plot bunny that wouldn't go away... just some fluff. hope you all like it a little bit. it is not Beta'd. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: at the bottom… enjoy the fluff.**

* * *

It had started when Stephanie suggested that since Amy moved on, that Sheldon should try to move on as well. The thought had terrified him, he didn't know anything about dating, and really, he didn't want to rely on his group of friends for advice. But he'd gone to the bar with the guys, they told him to go for it, he was shot down the second his nerdy pickup line was uttered.

The next day, Bernadette came crashing into 4A excited, her co-worker was single, was looking to start dating, and said she'd be willing to go on a blind date with him. Everyone got excited and ignored Sheldon's small 'no'.

So here he was, pacing outside of a small Italian restaurant, on a Saturday night, feeling uncomfortable in his new suit. (The girls had taken him to buy jeans and a black blazer for the date… he was distressed but had to cave under their glares.) He'd wanted to just leave, but he knew that would be rude.

But what if she didn't like him? What if he couldn't stand her, which was more than likely.

He stopped pacing, he was Dr. Sheldon Cooper… he may not be a leading scientist anymore, he might have had to switch research subjects… he might have been told that he was a terrible boyfriend and that Amy was the only one who could put up with him.

So why should he be worried?

He was thinking about leaving when he felt a hand on his back, "Sheldon Cooper?" a female voice asked.

Sheldon spun around and there she was. he nodded dumbly, suddenly at a loss of words.

She smiled brightly at him, "I'm Penny," she stuck her hand out to him, Sheldon glanced at it, and then at her, he thrust the small bouquet of flowers into her hand.

"These are for you." He said quickly and a little loud.

Penny took them, she smiled slightly, "thank you."

She kept smiling at him and Sheldon kept getting this feeling in his chest, it was the feeling he got when a new episode of Doctor Who was coming on, or when a rare comic he ordered online came in the mail. He never had this feeling towards a person before.

Sheldon realized he was just staring at her, he quickly rolled his shoulders back and motioned to the restaurant, "shall we?" he asked. She nodded and walked ahead of him.

* * *

Sheldon didn't normally care about ones looks, but there was just something so bright and light about Penny that he couldn't stop looking at her and that caused him to not be able to stop listening to her talk. She had blond hair that she said she'd cut a few months ago that was now growing out, green eyes; her laugh was sweet as well.

He was trying to be charming, or whatever that meant, it only caused him to trip over his words, she'd laugh sweetly, and he didn't feel embarrassed, not when her eyes were looking at him with absolute delight.

She was so different from his group of friends, he was astonished. She wasn't a doctor, or even an engineer, she didn't complete collage, but was taking online classes… she wasn't like any of his friends and yet he didn't really care.

She was from Nebraska, was in junior rodeo as a kid. She moved out here with her high school sweet heart trying make it as an actress, she worked at the now shut down Cheesecake Factory (he'd never been). She stayed afloat after breaking up with Kurt by doing commercials and working extra hard. And a few years ago after Bernie had left, she helped her get a job at the Pharma Company. She lived alone in her apartment, walked to work most days, didn't drive much, she cooked a lot at home and loved watching football when it was in season. She used to go out a lot, had a longtime boyfriend and then that had ended and so she stopped trying.

He listened and he was just so intrigued by her.

"So… what do you do, Doctor?" Penny asked with a smile in his direction.

Sheldon took a second to realize she was asking him a question, "oh, I'm a physicist, studying dark matter at Caltech." Sheldon replied, ready for the glazed over look, most got, to appear on her face.

Penny's eyes got wide, "oh, wow… so you're like one of those beautiful mind genius guys?" she had leaned in a little across the table.

Sheldon got that feeling in his chest, he was suddenly struck shy, he was never shy, "you could say that… I have an IQ of 187." Sheldon replied carefully.

Penny looked even more stunned, "like Sherlock Holmes?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded, "yes, and while I do have a short, not as smart roommate, I don't have the opium addiction." He said with a little nod.

Penny laughed and Sheldon smiled.

Their food had come and gone, they talked more then they wanted to eat. And Sheldon discovered she played Halo sometimes and that she thought all of the Marvel movies were fun. And that the new Star Trek movies had made her watch some of the original series on Netflix.

Sheldon had to keep from bouncing in his chair with excitement, the guys and girls had told him that normal girls don't like to chat about tv and movies… at least not the ones he enjoyed.

So he held it in, he almost exploded when Penny mentioned Spock. He was wondering if his friends were wrong about all of this. But they had the wives and the girlfriends… he was currently single.

It was while they were looking over the menu for dessert, that Sheldon glanced at his watch and made a small annoyed noise.

Penny furrowed her brow, "what's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she sipped her glass of wine (she said she had reasons for only drinking one… and respected that he didn't want any at all.)

The corner of Sheldon's lip quirked up when she called him that endearment term, she'd been doing it all night and he got so used to it. And he felt he was about to ruin all of this. But old habits die hard. (Howard had told him to not do any of the weird things he usually did, just to relax and not care… woman didn't like a guy with weird issues.)

"I um… it's almost 7:45…" he fidgeted and his face twitched.

Penny furrowed her brow, "you gonna turn back into a pumpkin at 8?" she asked with a little a teasing tone.

Sheldon huffed, trying not to laugh, "while that is incredibly impossible to achieve… no… it's laundry night." He said. He saw her face go from intrigued to confused, his shoulders dropped.

"Oh… you do your laundry at 8?" she asked.

"8:15… every Saturday… I do apologize, Penny," he felt embarrassed, "I realize I probably just ruined our date."

"You're so cute, c'mon, you said you walked here?" Penny asked as she started to stand.

Sheldon looked up at her, "what are you…" he stopped when he saw her going for her purse, Sheldon quickly pulled out his Batman wallet and pulled cash out to pay their bill.

"Thank you." Penny said sweetly.

Sheldon shrugged it off, "a gentleman should always pay for his date's dinner." Sheldon replied before he followed her out of the restaurant.

Once on the sidewalk, they walked alongside each other, Sheldon found himself to not be in a hurry suddenly, as he realized that the date was coming to an end, he didn't want it to.

"My friends said that if I brought up any of my "quirks" that you'd want to run away." Sheldon glanced at her.

Penny looked over, "these sound like terrible friends." Penny pointed out.

"They have their usefulness at times, I'd be alone otherwise." Sheldon replied.

He was a little startled when she wrapped her hands around his arm and leaned into him as they walked.

"Bernie told me you were peculiar, but I mean, I've met Howard once… so I wasn't sure what she had meant by that." Penny said lightly. "but I mean, I saw how you looked a little panicked when our waiter touched the bread, or how you pulled a disinfectant wipe out of your pocket to clean the silverware… you're a little OCD, that's fine." Penny said.

Sheldon had thought he'd been doing well, clearly she was more observant then he first thought. He figured he should nip it in the bud early, it wasn't that he was OCD… she should know everything before he got too attached… his mind raced through some of what others had told him were things that were "weird" or "wrong" with him. He'd list them off and get it all out there. She had to know the real him.

"I have a spot, it's the perfect location in the apartment to sit; everyone I know signs contracts; my apartment is filled with science fiction, fantasy and science memorabilia; my bedroom is filled with comic books all in order of release date; I have bio-luminous fish as a night light." Sheldon paused and turned his body fully to hers, "I wear graphic t-shirts of the comic book variety every single day; I have scheduled food days… I've only had one girlfriend in my entire 35 years of life and it recently ended because I wasn't good enough." He had shut his eyes, feeling tired, a little sad and kind of stupid.

When he felt her warm lips press against his, he jumped slightly, but her lips were soft and warm and he didn't want to pull away.

It was over quickly, just a sweet little kiss, and Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at Penny slightly bewildered.

"I had a really good time, and if you want, I think we should see each other again." Penny whispered.

Sheldon stuttered a little bit, "y-yes… I'd like that very much."

Penny looked around, "I don't live that far from here." She gave his arm a little squeeze.

Sheldon realized he was near home as well, "yes I better get home…"

"To do laundry," Penny said in a teasing manner.

Sheldon blushed, "yes."

"I'll text you later." Penny whispered. Her hand that had been on his bicep slid down and touched his hand for a moment, he allowed his fingers to grasp hers as she pulled away and stepped back.

He realized how cliché it was to watch her walk away until she rounded a corner, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

* * *

The collective groan from his friends when he opened the front door quickly got rid of his upbeat and happy mood. Everyone was looking at him, they seemed disappointed.

"Dude, what did you do?" Raj asked sadly.

"I thought for sure you'd hit it off with her." Bernadette added.

Leonard stood up and tried to calm everyone down. "I'm sure it wasn't his entire fault..." Leonard paused as he took in Sheldon. "Or maybe it was.

Sheldon sighed, "Are you all done?" He asked.

"I want that $10 from each of you." Howard said suddenly.

Stephanie and Emily looked at Sheldon with pity.

"Well, all of this nonsense is cutting into my laundry time." Sheldon said as he walked back to his room.

"Oh my god! You interrupted a date early for your laundry!?" Howard was beside himself.

Sheldon stopped and turned around. "I explained it to Penny, she understood." Sheldon said with a confused look. Fear started to well up inside of him.

"Of course she said that, probably wanted to end the date to get away from the crazy." Leonard murmured.

Sheldon furrowed his brow, "she said she wanted to see me again and that she would text me." Sheldon added.

"You will never see her again, man." Raj said with a sad look. "I'm sorry."

Sheldon felt sick, "she kissed me." Sheldon whispered it mostly to himself.

Leonard spit out his water, everyone else fell silent.

"On the mouth?" Emily asked.

Sheldon sighed, "Where else would she kiss me... Don't answer that Howard." Sheldon said.

No one had a retort for that one. They all exchanged looks.

And then Sheldon's phone pinged. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the screen; he smiled slightly and quickly typed a reply. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned and went to his room, he came back out a second later, without his sports coat and with his laundry basket of clothes. "I'll see you all in a couple of hours."

And he was off.

Leaving a stunned and confused room of people in his wake.

"What the frak?"

* * *

Penny was waiting to be ambushed by Bernie when she walked into work Monday morning. She had after all set all of this up.

Penny had been reluctant to go on this blind date. She'd always heard of horror stories. But Bernie had talked him up a lot and she finally caved. She might as well get her feet wet. She'd been out of the dating game for the last 5 years, her long term boyfriend, the one who was on again and off again for a while, well he'd finally forced the switch to off, when she caught him cheating. That had been 6 months ago and Penny was starting to get a little tired of being alone.

So she had dressed up in her cutest, casual dress, she did up her make up just so and she walked there, hoping the cool air would calm her down. She wondered if he was actually cute. Bernie had said he wasn't her type, but that he was tall, leanly built and had a good job; he worked with Howard after all.

So Penny went with that, she was expecting a smart guy, some guy in a suit with a chiseled jaw who talked about his tech work all day. She didn't want to google him to find out, she wanted to be surprised ether way.

When saw him, he was tall, she was impressed, and then she'd seen his face, his big blue eyes, his pouty bottom lip… he had a really nice nose. Penny had been pleasantly surprised. He wasn't her usual type, but she had to admit that he was cute... even his hair was cute.

He was a nerd, my god was he a nerd, but he clearly wasn't one of those she'd heard horror stories about, he wasn't busting out his fedora, he didn't bust out the "oh how cute" look some guys gave her when she mentioned she played video games and saw all the super hero movies.

And damn he was smart, he had started talking about his work and she didn't understand more than half of it but he seemed so excited to share it with her.

She also noticed his little peculiar behaviors; like that he clearly had issues with stuff being clean, that he had been holding some stuff in when she brought certain things up. She wondered how crazy he truly was, not in the bad sense, but from what he had said, he'd been told to hold it all in and change who he was.

And when he told her most of his "quarks" Penny had felt this overwhelming amount of affection for him, he was being honest and it scared him because people had told these things were bad. So she had kissed him… she wanted to. It had been too long since she last kissed anyone and this one, while short, had been amazing. He had soft lips and his breath was minty, he was tall and warm.

She was thinking about this as she walked along the hall towards her office.

And when Penny stepped into her office, there stood Bernadette, wearing her lab coat, arms crossed over her chest.

Penny dropped her purse, "oh my god... Some drugs leaked into the water supply didn't they?" She asked, she was joking of course.

Bernadette rolled her eyes, "your date on Saturday. Spill." Bernadette demanded.

Penny sighed, "it was actually really amazing... He's really sweet-"

"Sheldon?" Bernadette asked, her brow narrowed.

"Yes... Sheldon, the guy you know, who you set up with me on a date... Sheldon."

Penny said with a slight laugh.

"Wow... Really? I've known him for over 6 years and I'll tell you... That doesn't sound like Sheldon." Bernadette said.

"Well unless I ran into another 6' tall, leanly built guy who carries sanitizer in his pocket and has big blue eyes..." Penny went around her desk to turn on her laptop.

"And you liked him? He liked you?" She asked.

"Yes! This week is busy for the both of us, but we're going out again this weekend... There's something about him." Penny gave a little shrug.

"There's something about him alright." Bernadette grumbled.

Penny sighed, "is he really that bad? I mean am I going to get an awful shock?" Penny had to ask... Was he just a really good liar?

Bernadette thought about it, "well usually the first impression you get of the man is kind of how things go downhill from there." Bernie sat on the edge of Penny's desk. "I mean he's not that bad, that man cannot lie, he gets all twitchy and freaked out. But it also means he's brutally honest, sometimes he's not trying to be malicious he just doesn't know any better." Bernie glanced at Penny. "He's generous though and loyal, and once you get past the crazy he can be very sweet..." Bernie seemed a little stunned by her own admission.

"Maybe I got past the crazy early on." Penny replied. Penny liked to give people fair shots, and had Sheldon been that bad she was sure she might have tried to understand. But when you've really only known men who cheat, look at you like a piece of meat, need to get drunk to really care about you and well, are just simply complete assholes to you... Strange and different can be nice.

* * *

"You met her once?" Leonard asked a little stunned.

Howard nodded. "Yeah, like three months ago, it was only brief and I didn't realize that that's who Bernie set Sheldon up with." Howard wriggled his eyebrows.

"Weird... Why would a seemingly normal girl like Sheldon like that?" Leonard asked.

"I think it's nice, he's been really happy the last two days... Haven't seen him like this since they announced the Star Wars reboots..." Raj said before he took a bite of his salad.

"Yeah, it's weird... He wasn't even this happy with Amy." And then Howard shushed them all when the man himself walked up to the table.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Sheldon said lightly before he sat down.

"Oh god he's been replicated..." Howard scooted back in his chair a little bit.

Sheldon sighed, "Howard-" Sheldon's phone vibrated.

All the men looked at the phone sitting on his tray. Howard was faster and grabbed it up and tossed it to Leonard.

Raj rolled his eyes, Sheldon had rose up in his seat, but then he froze.

 _"Hi, Sheldon, breakfast on Saturday morning sounds like fun! Can't wait... Kissy face emoji."_ Leonard read aloud. He looked up at Sheldon whose face was red with embarrassment.

Raj snatched the phone back and gave it to Sheldon.

"Wow... You really like her..." Howard was almost astonished.

Sheldon sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pants pocket. "My current relationship status isn't a topic of discussion." Was all Sheldon said before he got back to his food.

Raj glared at both men.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, we should have just left it alone... We didn't mean to embarrass you... I'm glad you're happy." Leonard said with a little smile, hoping he could

Sheldon looked up and nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Howard fidgeted. "Bernie talked with Penny yesterday."

Sheldon looked up with wide eyes. "What did she say?" He asked eagerly.

"Bernie doesn't know why, but Penny really likes you." Howard said.

Sheldon smiled shyly. "I see..."

That ended that conversation. The trio started talking about other topics. Sheldon kept his little smile on his face.

* * *

Sheldon sat waiting in the booth, he felt nervous again, he knew he didn't have to be, but he was. He'd brought her more flowers, since that seemed to work before. He'd worn his usual attire this time. Only he wore his black dress pants and his red comic the flash shirt.

He checked his watch and yes he was here early but he'd walked and didn't feel like waiting outside.

He heard the door chime and he looked over, there she was.

He sat up and took in a deep breath, excitement filled his body, replacing the nerves.

"Good morning, sweetie." Penny slid into the seat opposite him.

"Good morning, Penny..." Sheldon wanted to say more, he paused and decided that he should try, "you look esthetically pleasing this early morning."

Penny's eyes brightened, she'd felt a little groggy, hadn't had any coffee yet, was wondering why she agreed to breakfast this early morning, but him saying that, made her blush and smile. "thank you, sweetie."

Sheldon smiled pleased with himself.

They go back to reading through the menu, Sheldon wonders how to edge into a conversation. "Have you ever watched Doctor Who?" There's some hopeful tone in his voice.

Penny glanced up from her menu, "I've never watched it, but I've heard of it... That's the show about the dude who flies around space in a blue box right?" Penny asks, she only vaguely knows of it.

Sheldon's face twitches slightly, but he doesn't see boredom in her face, she actually seems interested, that's never happened. "Oh um... I watch it every Sunday morning... I recommend it, it's very entertaining."

"Maybe we could have a little binge watching session sometime... I've seen it on Netflix..." she says it in way, wondering if he'll get the joke.

"Oh I have it on blue ray, all the original series and the new ones." Sheldon looks proud. "I think a marathon would be a wonderful idea, we'll start with the 9th Doctor." He nods his head excited. He's already making up plans for their next date.

Penny is slightly charmed that here is a man who is in his 30's and he's excited about spending time with her and actually watching tv. She finds that adorable.

The server comes by to take their orders and the conversation switches to breakfast foods. And the difference between pancakes and waffles.

And once the waiter leaves, a confused look on his face, Penny turns back to Sheldon, "So, Sheldon, what do you do when you just want to relax?"

He doesn't think he's ever been asked that. "I think of theories for dark matter and string theory..." He says it quickly.

Penny shakes her head slightly, "no, I mean when you want your brain to just take a moment and not think or at least... I don't know how to phrase it..." She really doesn't. he was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I fly kites." Sheldon said suddenly.

Penny raises her eyebrows. She hopes he'll continue to explain.

"I um... When conditions are good... I fly kites." He settles in to talk, "I used to go with my group of friends, but recently, one has gotten married, making the married couples in our group double and the other has been preoccupied with attempting to attain coital levels in his relationship... My ex... She thought it was immature and silly so I haven't actually flown any kites in about..." He paused and thought about it, "9 months and 14 days..."

Penny had been watching and listening, she saw the loneliness in his eyes, she'd seen it in her own eyes all the time, all of her friends were getting married, having kids and moving forward in their lives...

"Is today a good day to fly kites?" Penny asked suddenly.

Sheldon blinked at her, he quickly pulled out his phone to check his weather app, "today would be an excellent day to fly kites."

"How about, after we eat, we go back to your place and get your kite?" Penny suggests.

Sheldon had to contain the urge to reach across the table and hug her.

* * *

Penny didn't think that she'd ever be on a date with a guy who wanted to fly kites. Thought never crossed her mind… and yet, here they were, walking to his place to get kites, kites of all things! She hadn't flown a kite sense she was a little girl. So she was excited and he hadn't stopped talking, about the origin of kites and how winds and the size of kites can affect things. And she only half listened because he talked so fast, but she did try to listen, he seemed so happy about that.

And then when they entered his lobby, he started to explain about the elevator and why it was broken as they walked up the steps, side by side. He was cute when he talked, she could see why some would want him to stop, but she honestly didn't care.

When they reached the fourth floor flight, Sheldon pulled his key from his pocket.

"That's an amazing story… so you're a hero then." Penny finally said.

Sheldon had paused when she said that, he looked at her with this odd look, he smiled slightly. "Never thought of it that way." He got shy again.

"Well you are, saved everyone's life." She found that making him blush was her new favorite thing.

Sheldon finally got the key in, he glanced at her, "thank you." He said as he started to push the door open.

Penny stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he moved his head down slightly to receive it. This was also her other favorite thing, he seemed slightly bewildered by kissing, but he also seemed to want to do it.

And when she looked into his apartment, she found three pairs of eyes looking at them, all with stunned looks on their faces.

"What the frak?!" one of them said, he was dressed terribly, had a Beatles haircut, he eyed her for a moment. She remembered him.

Sheldon had stepped into the apartment and she followed him in, she stopped trying to figure the trio out for a moment to look around his place. It was interesting; she'd need more time to explore later.

"Penny, these three gaping buffoons, are my roommate, Leonard, and friends, Howard and Raj… gentlemen… Penny." Sheldon introduced them all.

Penny waved at them; they sort of waved back, still gaping at her.

"Goodness, all three of you are acting like you've never seen an extraordinarily attractive woman before." Sheldon said it as he shut the door and glared at all three of them.

Penny looked at Sheldon a little stunned because of what he'd just said, he wasn't even looking at her, and he just said it. Penny had the urge to kiss him again.

Suddenly Leonard walked up to her, "nice to meet you, Penny." He shook her hand and Penny felt a little weird with him, maybe it was the slightly desperate smile he was plastering on.

"I'll retrieve my kites." Sheldon said before he walked towards the hall.

Howard's eyes got wide and he looked at Raj. He mouthed the words "kites?"

Penny was starting to feel very uncomfortable about all of this, she realized that these three were more what she thought nerdy men would be like, and she was wondering if it would be less awkward if she waited out in the hall. And then Sheldon swiftly walked back from his room, gently grasped her wrist and pulled her back towards his room.

Leaving the three men watching in shock and confusion.

Penny let out a little gasp when he pulled her into his room and shut the door. She looked around the room, seemed normal enough, she spotted those fish, that was impressive.

"I keep my kites in my closet." Sheldon said as he walked to his closet and opened the door.

Penny watched him and then she sat on the edge of his bed, bounced a little. She noticed his sheets under the comforter, she nearly giggled because he had train sheets.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the awkward... Are they always so... Obvious?" Penny asked.

"Oh they're always struck dumb in the presence of an aesthetically pleasing female... You seem to be above par though." Sheldon's voice was muffled.

Penny smiled slightly. "So do you always compliment girls and then bring them into your bedroom after?" She wondered about him. He said he only had one girlfriend... But you never knew.

Sheldon hit his head, he stumbled back and out of the closet, he looked at her startled. "I um... People are normally not allowed in my room..." Sheldon is shy again.

"you're adorable, Sheldon, I was just teasing you." Penny hopes he gets that, he smiles slightly. And she believes him.

Penny is sort of hoping he'd sit next to her on the bed, so she pats the bedspread. He hesitates for only a second before he sits next to her.

"Before we head off to fly kites, tell me a little more about you," Penny asks.

Sheldon thought about it, he glanced at Penny, she was an odd one... No, actually she was perfectly normal, but something about her just drew him to her, made him feel happy and relaxed.

"I was born in Texas, left for school in Germany when I was a child," Penny placed her hand on his leg. He stopped talking and looked at her hand before looking back up at her.

"So you're just a simple country boy with a big beautiful brain?" Penny asked. She looked into his big blue eye. She was curious about him; he was strange but also wonderful.

Sheldon leaned towards her, her heart sped up. His lips were soft; he was shy about it but she kissed him back. It was sweet and soft and then Sheldon's hand reached towards her. And then he pulled away abruptly.

Penny opened her eyes confused and he was standing up and he walked towards his dresser with a purpose.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked as she watched him pick up a box, one of those big headed character figures... And he ripped the box open, and then pulled the toy out, it looked like Batman.

"I don't have this one..." Sheldon said and then he popped its head off the body and revealed a tiny black box with a blinking red light.

Penny stood up and peaked around his shoulder. "Is that a camera?" Penny asked. She suddenly felt violated and angry.

Sheldon let out a small growl before he turned and marched out of his room. Penny followed and spun around quickly to grab up the two long and narrow boxes he'd gotten from the closet.

The sight that met Penny was two of the three of Sheldon's friends trying to squeeze out of the front door at the same time as the third, Leonard was trying to push them.

Sheldon was standing by the couch, camera in hand. "That's two strikes for all of you." Sheldon said in an oddly calm tone. He then dropped the camera on the floor and stomped on it with his heel.

Howard stopped struggling and attempted to lung towards the camera to save it. But failed.

"You didn't have to kill it!" Howard said as he crawled towards its remains.

"You shouldn't have violated not one, but two of my rules." Sheldon replied. He glanced back at Penny. "Let's go fly some kites."

Penny glared at the guys, she was still extremely confused at what just happened, but followed Sheldon out the front door regardless.

* * *

Sheldon had calmed down as they went back to Penny's place to get her car. They didn't have to drive too far, but they ended up at the beach. It was partly cloudy and a little chilly, no one else but a few families were there, beach combing.

Flying kites was enjoyable. Although, Sheldon found himself not paying as much attention to the kites, but more to Penny. She had been laughing and giggling as the wind picked up.

They ended up sitting on a blanket, watching the waves. Sheldon's brain was screaming at him about germs and how the beach was ridiculous. And Penny leaned into him and he forgot all about that.

He wondered if he could get it right this time around.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

…

 **A/N: hey folks, how are all of you? Okay let me get some stuff out of the way:**

 **I'm still here! I still love Shenny! It's just been kinda a crazy month, some personal stuff (nothing terrible, but very stressful all the same.) Work has been nuts (I take my slow time at work to write.) and you know… just plain fandom nonsense.**

 **I'm still working on my multi-chapter 'Laws of Love' don't worry! We will see what awaits or intrepid duo in that fic, don't worry, it's just taking a little time.**

 **Also I've got like a bazillion plot bunnies for Shenny hopping around in my head… and they keep multiplying!**

 **Anyway, I'm tossing some one-shot at you lovelies, idk if this one was up to par? Was just a fluff piece I wanted to write because Sheldon and Penny need some fluff, no?**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you all are hanging in here, thank you so much, I love you all.**

 **P.S. sidenote: Jim and Kaley sitting next to each other at the SAG's last night was cute. Also the fact that they sit next to each other during table reads brings me joy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did ya miss me?**

* * *

"So that's it... He dies-regenerates and now we got this new guy?" Penny asked as she watched the tv, she was chewing on popcorn, legs tucked under her and leaning against Sheldon's shoulder.

"Yes, it's an ingenious idea. It was a way to keep the series going without having to worry about the actors getting too old. And it also refreshed the series." Sheldon said as he muted the ending credits.

He glanced at her as she nodded her head slowly, taking in what he had said.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, there was a bit of hope in his voice. He had leaned into her a little bit, enjoying her closeness.

Penny was still watching the credits, "I did like it, it was very unique." and then she looked up at him, "the special effects need some work though." She finally said.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her; she stuck out her tongue amused. He huffed slightly, a little annoyed, but it was playful.

This was their second week of dating, there wasn't a formal announcement, it just sort of happened. Right after Penny realized that she enjoyed spending her days with Sheldon. And Sheldon realized he missed hearing her talk over tea or when she asked him about a comic… or anything for that matter.

He really liked her and it scared him, he hadn't expected to be able to move on from Amy so easily. He didn't expect to feel for someone the way he did for Penny… But Penny was just… she was Penny. She was warm and soft and she smelled good and she didn't make him feel bad about the things he liked. It was a warm feeling in his chest when she would smile at him or listen intently.

He was careful, he knew what he did that annoyed people, but for some reason, Penny never fell into those traps. He was trying to get better; he didn't try to force his food schedule on her. She'd already beat him at Halo… he was trying to be a better boyfriend, although they hadn't defined what they were just yet. But there was a lot of kissing, so in his mind… he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend.

"Okay, next week, we watch the whole series of Faulty Towers." Penny said as she sat up. He missed the warmth. Penny looked around. "Oh shoot," she reached and grabbed Sheldon's wrist and looked at his watch. "I need to get home." Penny said, she sounded a little upset.

Sheldon checked his watch himself. "Oh... Yes, I need to get to bed soon." He started to stand up and Penny pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Her lips tasted like buttered popcorn and he found himself licking his lips slowly, with a confused look on his face.

"You're cute when you look bewildered." Penny whispered.

Sheldon felt hot and continued to stand up. "I want to walk you home." Sheldon said as he walked to grab her sweater off a chair.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that." Penny lightly waved him off as she stood up herself and stretched. Her arms were above her head and she shut her eyes.

Sheldon couldn't help his eyes from looking her over, she was such a beautiful creature, he wanted to say those words out load, but he feared how she would react to that. But he thought it all the time. Looks didn't matter, but with her, he found himself breathing a little faster and watching her a little longer than needed.

"No... I insist. I'll sleep better tonight." He added the last part softly.

"You're such a sweetie." Penny said as she took her sweater and gathered up her purse.

Sheldon pulled on his jacket and grabbed up his wallet and keys. "I think that aside from my Meemaw... No one's ever considered me sweet." Sheldon said as he followed her out the door.

"Well, your Meemaw sounds like a smart woman." Penny waited for him to lock up.

Sheldon turned to her smiling. "She is and I'll tell her that in the next letter I send her." Sheldon said as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

Penny leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek again before she started for the stairs, with Sheldon right by her side.

* * *

They had both been surprised a week ago when they realized they lived only a couple blocks away from each other. They walked into the lobby. Penny called for the elevator. He still hadn't been in her place but he was never itching to be taken up there. He'd wait, wait for her.

"I'll text you when I get home." Sheldon said as they waited.

Penny nodded. She stepped closer to him. She got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Sheldon had titled his head just so, and pressing back into her. He enjoyed kissing Penny... She was soft and gentle and she smelled like strawberries and vanilla and cocoa and flowers and he couldn't handle it. His hands were on her waist, he squeezed her slightly, pulling her closer to his body.

But when her bottom lip ended up between both of his, Penny had to slowly pull away. She was very tempted to just drag him up to her place and finish things.

"Goodnight, Sheldon." Penny whispered.

"Goodnight, Penny." Sheldon replied as he watched her get on the elevator. She was smiling and waved and Sheldon waved in kind of a dorky way and she giggled.

Sheldon spun on his heel and strutted out of the lobby. He had his hands in his pockets and he was practically skipping along. He was happy. He had a little smile on his face to boot.

* * *

Sheldon opened the door to 4A, sending a text to Penny as he did. He shut the door and turned around.

Leonard was sitting at his computer, watching him. "Good evening Leonard." Sheldon said with a little grin.

"Where were you?" Leonard asked.

"I walked Penny home." He removed his jacket and hung it up.

"Oh... Wait you were watching Doctor Who with Penny?" Leonard asked bewildered.

"Yes, we binge watched The Ninth Doctor." Sheldon said as he set his keys in the bowl and pulled his wallet from his pants.

"So Penny willingly watched Doctor Who with you?" Leonard was still trying to come to terms with this.

"Yes, she said it was kind of odd but I assured her that they only get better." Sheldon had that grin on his face as he went to the kitchen.

"I'm... Wow. She's so gorgeous and she actually enjoys Doctor Who?" Leonard was looking off into space as he said it.

Sheldon gulped down some water and eyed his friend, he set the bottle down, "where's Dr. Stephanie tonight?" Sheldon asked.

That jogged Leonard from his stupor, "oh she's um... She's doing her rounds at the hospital." Leonard gave a little awkward nod.

"Well, I'll be turning in." Sheldon said as he recycled the water bottle and then turned on his heel and headed back to his room.

Leonard watched him leave and he couldn't get his mind off of Penny. "How did he ever get so lucky?" He shook his head.

* * *

It's Thursday night and its Anything Can Happen Thursday on top of that. The group is getting ready to go out on the town.

"So you just left Sheldon at work?" Howard asks as he fixes the jacket Bernadette wanted him to wear, since this club is apparently very classy.

"That's what he asked me to do." Leonard doesn't really care. He fixes his corduroy jacket and then peaks over at the mirror Stephanie has out to check her lipstick.

"So he'll be missing tonight?" Stephanie asks.

"That's a good thing, babe." Leonard replied.

The front door opens, and when they see Sheldon walk through, well he's backing up through the door, hand on the handle, talking.

"So in that alternate universe, there might be a Sheldon and Penny who are made of candy." Sheldon said with a tiny grin on his face as Penny looked up at him and smirked.

"And that's possible?" she asks; she is looking up at him, her head cocked slightly to the side, she reaches out and tugs on his jacket slightly to pull him closer.

"Absolutely. Anything is possible, Penny." It's the way Sheldon says it, his voice kind of low as he looks down at her.

The group of friends is left a little speechless.

"Holy Shiva…" that's Raj.

"Oh, hi!" Penny says when he realizes they are not alone in the apartment.

Sheldon spins around to find all of his friends there. "How come you're all home, you're supposed to be out." Sheldon says, he sounds a little angry about it.

"We were just leaving," Bernie says with a smile on her face.

Penny looks at everyone and then at Sheldon, "some sort of couple's party?" she asks. She wonders why they were not invited. She tries not to think about it too much.

"Two couples and one fifth wheel." Raj says as he sips his beer. Howard shakes his head.

"It's Anything Can Happen Thursday." Leonard suddenly speaks up when he notices how Penny looks at Sheldon.

"I don't follow?" Penny asks, she is still weary around Leonard, although she's only been around him a couple of times. She gets a weird vibe from the man.

"Anything Can Happen Thursday or ACHT, is something that us as a group created so we could break away from Sheldon's demanding schedule." Leonard says it with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Sheldon has set his messenger bag on his desk and is removing his jacket, he freezes. "It's not demanding… I like order." Sheldon looks at Leonard as if he wants him to challenge him.

Leonard ignored the look. "So, every last Thursday of the month, we eat what we want, do what we want…" Leonard has this smug little smile on his face as he talks to Penny.

Penny knows guys like Leonard, she's dated guys like him, and she can tell what he's doing, or trying to do. "I don't know what you mean, I've been hanging out with Sheldon every night this week and he seems pretty flexible to me." Penny says with a little shrug. She walks up to Sheldon and smiles at him in a sweet way. He can't help but smile back at her.

"Do you guys want to come?" Bernie asks suddenly. Everyone looks at her. "It's sort of an after work social club, so Penny you don't have to change, but Sheldon…" she doesn't want to broach the subject. But she motions to him.

Sheldon looks down at his khakis and his Iron Man shirt.

Penny does as well, and then she looks back at the group, she sees that the boys are all wearing jackets; the girls are wearing their smart work clothes they had worn to work. "Wait one second." Penny says. She grabs Sheldon's hand and gently tugs him back to his room.

The door closes, Penny turns around to face him, and he's got this confused look on his face. "Do you want to go?" Penny asks.

Sheldon sighs, "Well to be honest, no… I wanted to stay in and watch some tv with you and order pizza." He has his hands behind his back. He looks down. "But, we haven't socialized with my group of friends and I would very much like you to get along with everyone. So maybe we should go." He adds on quickly.

Penny wasn't going to push it on him, she had wanted to spend some more time with his friends who seemed to be very important in his life, she only knew Bernie and she wanted to be involved in Sheldon's life fully, but only if he wanted her to be.

She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning to his closet.

Sheldon sighed and followed her to the closet; he's standing behind her as she goes through his organized closet. "This is the only suit you own?" Penny asks as she looks back at him, the blue plaid between her fingers.

Sheldon looked down, "yes, I was told it was a fashion disaster by many people…" he looks annoyed.

"Well… wow matching pants… okay you have to have something… oh what's this?" Penny bends over to pick up a box.

"My twin sister, Missy, sent that to me a few of years ago." Sheldon says as she opens it up.

"You have a twin?" she looks surprised.

"Oh yes, and an older brother, my mom and Meemaw… we should talk about our families more." He says it casually.

She nods absently as she opens the box. "Sheldon… there is a perfectly good jacket in here." Penny pulls out the black blazer.

"Well when she sent it… it didn't fit." He stated as she shook it out and held it up to him.

"Too small?" she asks a little disappointed.

"Too big," He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Penny looks at the jacket and then at him, he has biceps, covered by his layers, his chest has some shape to it… "Try it on now." She whispers as she tries not to think of him without his shirt on. They haven't gotten that far yet. Although she has a feeling she'll be pleasantly surprised.

Sheldon takes it and slips it on, it fits perfectly. Penny touches his arms.

"Okay, I saw some dark wash jeans in there, put those on, the jacket and um… wear one of your darker super graphic shirts." Penny says getting excited about dressing him up.

Sheldon arches an eyebrow at her giddiness, he steps closer, "Batman or Superman?" he asks carefully.

Penny looks up, "Batman." She pats his chest and turns to leave him to get dressed.

When she joins the group, they're looking at her expectantly. "We will be joining you." Penny says before she moves to the kitchen to get some water.

"Oh god… the plaid suit." That's from Stephanie. The group seems to realize that that's all he owns. They groan in unison.

Penny smirks knowingly.

Sheldon steps out 10 minutes later, black blazer, dark jeans, black batman shirt with the dark gray symbol on the front, it's clear he's only wearing the one t-shirt and it's kind of tight on his body.

"I'm ready." He looks a little annoyed. And then he sees how everyone is sort of gaping at him.

The group is in shock because his jeans fit just right and he looks good. And no plaid.

Penny is in the most shock. She thought he was cute and could look sexy at times, but he's just drop dead gorgeous in her eyes. She has the best looking man in the whole group.

"Wow, Sheldon." That's from Raj.

Sheldon gives a little half smirk. He turns to Penny, and gives her a bigger smile.

"Well okay then! Let's go!" Howard shouts after he claps his hands and grabs hold of Bernadette's hand.

The couples and Raj pile out of 4A Sheldon locks up, Penny waits with him as the group trample down the stairs.

"You look really handsome." Penny finally says, she places her hand on his chest, feels his warm skin under the fabric.

Sheldon steps closer to her, he really doesn't know why he is drawn in by her touch, touch always bothered him, or he just tolerated it, but he likes it when she touches him.

"I didn't mention today, but you look very… pretty today, I like your hair tied up like this." He admits softly.

She blushes; she wondered if he noticed, she was wearing her sexiest pencil skirt and light blue blouse. Only because she knew she was picking him up from work today.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She really means it, and she knows he means it. He's a man who doesn't notice other woman, doesn't ogle, doesn't watch tv or movies because a pretty girl is present. So it means a lot when he says that to her.

Sheldon is blushing now as well, being bashful and shy.

"Hey! We gotta go!" Leonard calls up the stairs. Sheldon sighed and then followed Penny down the stairs.

* * *

The club was different, it wasn't filled with bodies mashing together, gyrating to the music. There were people and there was music and drinking, only everyone was standing or sitting and chatting. Everyone was dressed nicely, business casual for the most part.

When the group walked in, had their ID's checked and then entered the place, a few people looked at them, but pretty much everyone ignored the group. Although they did stick out in this place. Between the boys; with Howard's usual purple and tight pants look, he's got a sports coat on so he looks kind of like a 70's reject. Raj has a tie and sweater vest and a brown jacket and it's clashing. Leonard still has his corduroy coat, it's on size too big and his dress shirt is a little wrinkled. Sheldon is most put together of the four, he's tall and lean and his colors look like he put some thought into his clothes.

Bernie looks cute, but as usual she has the whole 50's housewife thing going on, Stephanie seems to be the only other person in the group who can actually dress. Pants suit and all.

Suddenly Penny doesn't feel so out of place here, at least with Sheldon by her side. She holds onto his arm and they follow the group to a reserved table, it's low and plush and this place is obviously way to hip for this rag tag group and it starts to become obvious because the boys, sans Sheldon are looking around awkwardly.

Sheldon is on the end of the round booth bench; Penny is next to him, and then Bernie, Howard, Stephanie, Leonard and then Raj.

They order drinks; everyone either gets a beer, some wine, a mixed drink and something on the rocks. The only hold outs are Sheldon and his diet coke and Penny and her orange Fanta. When she gets odd looks from the group, again, sans Sheldon, she only shrugs and sips her soda.

30 minutes in and well, Penny is seeing why this was bad idea.

Raj is getting weepy over the loss of Emily; it was his fault so…. Bernie is rolling eyes as she argues with Stephanie about the merits of some sort of medical procedure. Howard is trying not to get involved and keeps trying to shush his wife. And Leonard seems to be trying his hardest to show how awful Sheldon is… but is mostly looking like an ass.

"You're telling me you seriously like dating Sheldon?" Leonard asked from across the table.

"Yes, and now we're dropping the conversation." Penny says annoyed and hoping that ends it. She looks over at him, Sheldon's been quiet. He is not having fun, and frankly neither is she.

"I mean… do you know that he's a virgin?" Leonard shouts over the music. That stops everyone at the table cold in their tracks. And Leonard pushes on. "he never kissed a girl until Amy came along, and even then she had to trick and bribe him into even touching her!" he's smirking.

"Leonard I think that's enough." Stephanie tries to shut him up.

"No, one more thing," Leonard leans forward, "if he doesn't give out, are you going to leave him?"

Penny stands up and in the process pushes Sheldon out of the booth. Penny walks up to where Leonard is sitting, Raj cowers a bit, "listen, I know I haven't known you for that long, but right now you're proving yourself to be a real piece of work. It's amazing that Sheldon puts up with you at all!" and with that Penny grabs Raj's drink and splashes it into Leonard's face.

Penny turns around and faces Sheldon. He has his head down, "if you don't want to see me again based on these new facts I understand." His voice is small and sad.

Penny sighs and grabs up his hand and pulls him along behind her. Leaving the table of stunned people.

Once outside in the cool night air, Penny lets go of his hand and lets out a breath. "I can't believe that piece of crap." She shook her head. "How do you put up with that?" she asks as she turns to him.

"It's more like they put up with me." Sheldon says. He looks down, "it's hard for me to make friends, Penny. Before Leonard became my roommate I didn't have any friends. All the first 23 years of my life, I had no one… well I'd call my mom and Meemaw each week." He smiled for a moment. "And then Leonard came along and he became my best friend… between what Amy has told me and Leonard and others, if I find people who can tolerate me, I should hold onto them..." Sheldon takes a deep breath. "Which is why, if you decide that being with me is a burden, or that I'm weird or the fact that I'm a nearly 40-year-old virgin is horrible to you... I understand if you want to not have anything to do with me.

Penny walks up to him, she leans up and presses a kiss to his lips, "let's get home, order a pizza and watch some tv."

Sheldon feels this massive weight leave him, one that had been hovering over him ever since he met Penny, he nods his head.

* * *

Penny is sitting on his bed, watching him with amusement, she's changed into his CatTech sweatshirt, that's it… he sputtered a bit, but she assured him that it was enough. She has her legs folded under her as she watches Sheldon move around his room, going through his comics.

It had started as a simple question: "I don't get it." and instead of going to the Wikipedia page for the Marvel Universe. Sheldon dragged her back to his room to hunt down the key comics that would explain so much.

He'd done away with his jacket, his shoes and his socks in the process, right after she had gotten more comfortable.

"Okay, here we go… these issues should explain everything." Sheldon said as he held out the neat stack.

Penny looked at them and then back up at him. "Read them to me." She said it softly.

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "What-"

Penny crawled further up the bed and pat the space beside her, he sat down on the bed and Penny gently pushed him back so his head was propped up on pillows, she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him. "Read to me." Penny whispered it and ran her hand along his chest.

Sheldon let out a breath before he set the other comics aside and opened the first one. He held it up and started to read. He felt Penny's breath on his neck and her warm hand and body against him.

He forgot about his rule… Penny could be in his room.

* * *

Leonard's alarm clock woke him up and he almost rolled out of the bed. He felt around and realized he was alone. He was confused and then last night came flooding back to him. He sat up quickly. "Damn it," he grumbled before he put on is glasses and crawled from bed.

Stephanie had been so mad; she went across the hall to her place and told him that he couldn't follow. He knew he had done and said some stupid stuff. He grabbed up his robe and walked to the door. He sighed when he saw that Sheldon was already in the bathroom. He leaned against the wall waiting, hoping he wasn't taking a shower.

The water shut off and the bathroom door opened, and Penny walked by wearing Sheldon's Caltech sweatshirt. She didn't even notice him as she walked into Sheldon's room and then crawled back into bed, snuggling up close to him. And Sheldon was on his back, wearing his pajamas and letting her snuggle into him.

Leonard wondered if he had woken up in an alternate universe. Penny was under the covers and Sheldon turned his head just enough to rest his cheek against her forehead. Leonard narrowed his eyes, his head hurt, this wasn't helping.

* * *

When Leonard awoke the second time, he bumbled into the living room, he could smell coffee, and he never smelled coffee. He rounded the corner and discovered Penny dancing, wearing Sheldon's Caltech shirt as she made French toast.

He froze, a small smirk started to form on his face, he watched her for a bit until she turned around and stopped dancing. She glared at him.

"Morning, Penny." Leonard said with a smile, he was trying not to seem hung over and act cool.

Penny gave him a disinterested look and went back to her French toast.

Leonard realized she was going to be cold towards him, "right… about last night." He didn't want to apologize, but he figured if he was to get in her good graces again.

Sheldon rounded the corner before he could keep talking, tying his robe tight, Sheldon walked past Leonard and then up to Penny, he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"French toast?" he asked. His hands were at his sides; Leonard could see he was tensing up.

Penny nodded and she smiled up at him, "yup… thought I'd make you a breakfast." She leaned and kissed his cheek.

Leonard quickly poured some coffee and went around to sit on the bar-stool, he wanted to watch this whole thing explode. He couldn't wait.

"Why?" Sheldon asked, he hadn't stepped back from her, she turned around to face him, and he was looking down at her.

"Because you let me sleep in your room last night, even after you spent almost 15 minutes explaining to me why you don't let anyone into your room, you wanted me to stay… it means a lot to me." Penny whispered.

Sheldon started to relax, "I… you mean a lot to me as well… I was going to say that today is omelet day, but since we're both playing hooky from work today… I suppose a bit of spontaneity is in order." Sheldon leaned down and pecked her lips before he turned away from her.

Penny watched him with this pleased look on her face.

"Oh, good morning, Leonard." Sheldon said after he finally acknowledged his bespectacled friend.

Leonard furrowed his brow; he was still in shock over what had just happened. "Um... hey." Leonard started, and then he saw Penny's glare, "look, buddy, I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night… I had a bit too much to drink and said some things I shouldn't have." Leonard said it, it sounded sincere.

Sheldon watched him, he pondered his words, "while what you said hurt a great deal, it isn't anything new to me… and your words didn't affect my relationship with Penny in any negative way… so I accept your apology." Sheldon was always forgiving and noble and it sometimes pissed Leonard off.

But Leonard smiled slightly and nodded, "good, good… I'm glad, water under the bridge." Leonard took his coffee and walked back to his room.

Penny had been watching the exchange. "You're a good guy, Sheldon." Penny said.

Sheldon looked over at her surprised. He smirked just a little bit.

Leonard came rushing back from the hall, "you're playing hooky from work?!" he was almost in a panic as he looked at Sheldon.

"Yes, Penny and I had some things we wanted to do today, like visit the zoo and take in a movie." Sheldon said it so casually.

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. "But your work," He said it as if it were this profound thing.

Sheldon sighed, "Dark Matter isn't exciting to me… I've been spending my days staring at a dry erase board with nothing coming to mind, I told this to Penny and she suggested I take a "me day" and try and not think about work." Sheldon said it with a shrug.

Leonard was alarmed, he looked back at Penny, "who are you?!" he asked, he was very annoyed, jealous, confused. This lady comes into their lives and it's just so easy to deal with Sheldon?

"She is Penny Lane, my girlfriend, now unless you want to be late for work…" Sheldon walked past Leonard.

Penny's mouth dropped open a little, "I'm your… really?"

Sheldon looked over at her startled, "oh, is this too soon, I should have asked you first…" Sheldon huffed.

Penny walked up to him, pulled on his rob, pulling him to her level and she kissed him, Sheldon was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head just enough, deepening the kiss. She hiked her leg up on his waist and Sheldon reached and grabbed it, holding it to him.

Leonard wasn't sure why he was watching this whole thing, he was frozen in shock. And then he quickly retreated back to his room, after Sheldon made a growling sound.

He was in an alternate universe for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: hello people! long time no see? I know I know... don't worry, I haven't left. I'm back. and hopefully I'll be posting some more part twos to some of these one shots, plus some more original one shots!enjoy!**


End file.
